Callie
"Go team!" -Callie Appearance Callie is a small pug-jack russell mix. She is a girldog. She has brownish-golden fur, and a fluffy chest and belly. She has a smushed-in muzzle that is a darkish brown color. Her ears are dark brown too, same color as her muzzle. She has wrinkles on her face, like a pug should have. She has a red colored collar. History Callie's personality is intelligent, fearless, and tough. She first appears in the first book ''The Storm ''when she is outside Shep's window. He asks her how she got there. She replies that she had been chasing a lizard. She tells Shep to open the window. He said he couldn't and then she told him to break open the window. Shep does, and the two escape. Shep refers Callie as a yapper. Later on, after hearing Shep mumble and say stuff about this Great Wolf, she asks Shep who the Great Wolf is. He tells her a story of the Great Wolf and the Black Dog. Then, they're two other "yappers" trapped inside a house. Callie begs Shep that they save them. Shep agrees, and he is getting frustrated on not getting the knob open. When the door finally opens, a french bulldog calls Callie attractive. Callie is pleased to meet the dog. The two dogs are named Higgins and Frizzle. Frizzle was the dog who was flirting with Callie. Callie wants to save other dogs, and Shep reluctantly agrees. They save other dogs, and Callie is happy to meet them and start a pack of survivors. One day, Shep sneaks up on Frizzle while the two were in an arguement. He tells Callie that if Shep didn't sneak up on him, but really fought him, he would've won. Kindly, Callie says she knew he would. Callie tells Shep that she and Frizzle really clicked. Shep is jealous of this, but not because he likes Callie, because Frizzle was the dog that was always happy and nothing got him sad. Callie notices this. When the dogs find a den, the pack of Wild Dogs come and they kill Frizzle. Callie is depressed about this. Shep makes a small speech on what an asset Frizzle was to the pack and what a great dog he was. At this point, Shep tells Callie the rest of the story of the Great Wolf and the Black Dog. She goes along with Shep's plan to stop Kaz and her pack. After the flood passes, Callie is a survivor and goes with Shep and the pack to find more food. In the second book, ''The Pack ''it's pretty obvious that Callie and Shep are the main leaders of the pack, but Shep is the lead alpha. She is still finding survivors. When Shep meets a dog named Blaze, Callie thinks that Shep might be in love with Blaze. On another day of traveling, Blaze finds a house which the pack settles. Blaze declares a large room with a bed in it for Shep, since he's alpha. Callie argues saying that the sick and wounded dogs should be in this room. Shep reluctantly agrees with Callie. She hates the fact that Blaze keeps calling Callie and the other smaller dogs yappers. One day, when Blaze calls Callie a yapper in front of her face, Callie complains to Shep. She told him that he had said that he would tell Blaze to not call them that anymore. Shep orders Blaze stop. Blaze growls but agrees and asks Callie what she rather be called. Callie is pleased to be asked this. She replies that she and the other small dogs rather be called small dogs not yappers. Blaze agrees. After this, she and Blaze are okay friends. One day, Callie eats a plant, which injures her. Shep is worried about this, since he and Callie are best friends. Shep hurries and gets Higgins and Boji. Now, Shep comes once in awhile to talk to Callie about things. Callie doesn't seem to like Blaze, since she's causing all this trouble for the pack. When Honey and Fuzz left, she was angry with Shep, who hurried to retrieve them...turns out Honey's dead. Shep only returned with Fuzz. When the final battle comes with Zeus, Shep is about to get Callie, but she tells him to go and that the humans will treat her. Shep tells Callie that he would return to rescue her. The only dogs that escape are Shep, Oscar, Ginny, Boji, Dover, Snoop and the cat, Fuzz. In the third and final book, ''The Return ''Shep rescues his friend. Callie breaks the news to Shep and tells him that Blaze was already taken away by the winged-Car(helicopter). He's upset about this. Callie made a new friend while she was in the kennel. Her name is Pumpkin. Callie shows to still care for humans, and dislikes it whenever Shep abuses them. She is angered when Zeus comes. Callie is shown to be more like her old self like in the first book, which makes Shep happy. At the end of the book, she is sad to leave Shep, but they will always be good friends. In the epilogue, Pumpkin is shown to be an elderly dog, meaning years have passed. She mentions Shep and Callie's name, calling their pack the "Dogs of the Drowned City..." Trivia *Callie seemed to be attracted to Frizzle, when he was attracted to her. *If Frizzle had lived any longer, Callie and Frizzle could've been mates. *Callie maybe could have a crush on Shep.